ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider Witch
Spider Witch (also known as Evelyn Lewis) Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.14). Paragraph reads: "A hotel resident in the 1920s, Evelyn Lewis, was a member of Ivo Shandor's Gozerian Cult (see section V for more information), which often hosted meetings in her suite ." is a powerful member of the Cult of Gozer from both Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) and Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). For strategy on defeating her, go to Return to the Sedgewick Level (realistic version) article. History Primary Canon Realistic Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class VI Elevated Remnant SpiderwitchTobinScan.jpg *'Type:' Deity (supreme being) *'Behaviors:' **''Attacks:'' Melee, Range **''Weaknesses:'' Proton Stream Notes: This anonymous woman (the authorities never discovered her identity), spent several years in the '20s living in the Hotel Sedgewick. There, for purposes only known to herself and to her master, Ivo Shandor, she lured men into her rooms and then murdered them (though it's uncertain if they were killed before or after they were hung from the ceiling and drained of their blood). As a reward for her efforts as a member of his inner circle, after her death, Shandor used his powers to "elevate" her, creating the Spider Witch. Now a terrifying spider-human fusion, she and her insect-like minions protect Shandor's interests in the strange, twisted plane that exists immediately between our world and the ghost world. Notes from the ''Sedgewick's'' Manager "Most of the old staff knows the stories about the Spider Witch. She was a professional widow who did unimaginable things in a room on the twelfth floor back in the 1920's. Her victims were hung from the ceiling, drained of blood then dragged around. The walls of her room were literally painted with blood. The furniture was hacked, chewed and crushed up in the corner like a giant nest. Her room was 1221. After her spree it was locked up, until about five years ago when the hotel was remodeled." SpiderwitchRVReference01.jpg SpiderwitchRVReference02.jpg SpiderwitchRVReference03.jpg SpiderwitchRVReference04.jpg SpiderwitchRVReference05.jpg SpiderwitchRVReference06.jpg In Game After splitting up from their allies to investigate the 12th floor, Dr. Egon Spengler and the Rookie eventually tracked her down to her room and entered her lair. After an intense battle with the demonic murderess, the duo managed to defeat the Spider Witch, shutting down the Hotel's mandala node. Contact Protocol: The Spider Witch is a fierce fighter! She is extremely susceptible to your Proton Stream and often needs to scamper away to regenerate her PK energy. When she does, use your P.K.E. Meter to locate her and interrupt her feeding with a Boson Dart. When she attempts to rush you head-on, back her away with a Boson Dart, then continue weakening her P.K.E.. Fend off her Venom Crawlers as you chase after the Spider Witch and finish her off quickly before she manages to regenerate her PK energy. Manifestation Point: *Hotel Sedgewick (second visit) Secondary Canon Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class 6 Full Torso Floating Manifestation *'Abilities:' Slime Tobin's Summary: A standard paranormal event is the anthropomorphic manifestation. These are the remnants of people that probably inhabited the area where they ghost is now being witnessed. Oftentimes the person in question had some strong tie to the location or had unfinished business there. The spirit remains until either the business is attended to or it is driven away. Egon's Notes: The hotel manager mentioned some details about a woman with nefarious habits that occupied the hotel back in the 1920s. Apparently her deeds carried enough psychic trauma that her spirit became trapped here in the afterlife, regardless of where her physical remains lie. I believe her acts in the '20s could have been a precursor to the trouble she's begun recently. Perhaps she had some sort of pact with Shandor and agreed to act out this plan so many years later. Ray's Tips: Not so scary now is she? Finish her off with the Blast Stream and a trap and we can consider this 70-year-old mystery closed. Supplemental Data The art page can be found in the Hotel Sedgewick (second visit), during the "The Mysterious 13th Floor" section. It is in the room where the Spider Witch opens a portal. Transmogrified Spider Witch According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class 7 Transmogrified Manifestation *'Abilities:' Summon Spider Scuttlers, Web-Walking, Web-Hanging, Web Slinging Tobin's Summary: Some manifestations have hidden reserves of energy either buried deep within themselves or stored in an external location, similar to the way ancient Egyptians used canoptic jars. When in duress, these spectres will often draw from this source to assume a more frightening form. Far from a scare tactic, this new shape carries with it any appendages and size advantages that its appearance implies. This is usually a last-ditch move for the ghost in question, though, as tapping the secondary energy source will drain it until it can slowly build up over a couple of weeks or months. Egon's Notes: I hope my arachnophobia hasn't clouded my observational acuity in the case of the "Spider Witch" entity. She was obviously storing mass amounts of energy through the Mandala and thirteenth floor flux in order to fuel her transformation. This is another example Tobin would probably attribute to pattern selection from the soniferous ether, citing the choice for such an iconic form as a memetic path of least resistance for the Spider Witch. Ray's Tips: She was scary enough before, sheesh! Our devices don't seem to phase her directly, but we already know the Stasis Stream works wonders on her webs. Try using that to freeze her webs, whether she's hanging on them or trying to crawl around on them. Falling to the ground should prove damaging to her physical form--enough falls and we can force her to abandon it. Supplemental Data The art page can be found in the Hotel Sedgewick (second visit), during the "Squish the Spiderwitch" section. It is hidden in a table in the center of the normal ballroom (don't be slow!). IDW Comics Insight Editions In the 1920s, Evelyn Lewis was a resident of the Sedgewick Hotel and a member of Ivo Shandor's Cult of Gozer. She often hosted cult meetings in her suite. Lewis had her own ambitions and wanted to become powerful in the afterlife. To achieve her goal, she became a regular practitioner of human sacrifice. She destroyed her furniture then arranged them into a nest-like structure. Next, she neatly stacked pules of human remains around the "nest." The carpets and walls were stained with blood. On one wall, she used blood to write "I am not done." Lewis then apparently committed suicide. Her body was later discovered and the hotel staff sealed the suit. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.14-15). Paragraph reads: "Her body, the result of an apparent suicide, was found in her suite amid a pile of destroyed furniture that had been arranged into a nest-like structure. Around the "nest" were neatly stacked piles of human remains. Blood stained the carpets and also the walls, where it was used to write the woman's last words: "I am not done"." Years later, a remodeling project uncovered Lewis' old suite and woke her spirit. She manifested as the Spider Witch, a large, corporeal, human/spider hybrid entity. The Ghostbusters arrived to deal her as she attempted to rip a hole in the wall and escape her room. Four of the Ghostbusters battled her for at least an hour. Three Proton Grenades were used in the bust. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Comic p.15). Paragraph reads: "It took four of us at least an hour---and three proton grenades---to bring her down." She was ultimately taken down. The spirits of her five most recent victims appeared to the Ghostbusters, thanked them, then faded away. They recovered diaries in the suite and pieced together the history of the Spider Witch. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.14). Paragraph reads: "From diaries recovered at the scene of the haunting, we were able to piece together the following:" During Ray Stantz' trance state on Hart Island, he engaged in direct mental contact with Gozer. One of the forms Gozer took on was that of Spider Witch. Classification Primary Canon The Spider Witch is a Class VI Elevated Remnant. Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game Stylized Version In her first form, the Spider Witch is a Class 6 Full Torso Floating Manifestation. In her second form, she is a Class 7 Transmogrified Manifestation. Insight Editions On page 14 of Tobin's Spirit Guide, the Spider Witch is listed as an anchored, corporeal Class 6. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Comic p.14). Paragraph reads: "CLASS VI. CORPOREAL. ANCHORED TO THE TWELFTH FLOOR OF THE SEDGEWICK HOTEL." Trivia *On page 53 of the October 8, 2007 third draft of Ghostbusters: The Video Game's revised cut-scene script, the Spider Witch was known as the Black Widow Ghost.Zuur Platten, John & Dille, Flint (2007). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Revised Cut-Scene Script Third Draft October 8, 2007) (Script p. 53). Line reads: "The Black Widow Ghost is captured."" *There are some strong clues and hints in the games that the Spider Witch was already not human, but some type of supernatural creature long before she became the guardian of the Mandala. It could also explain why she was never apprehended by the authorities. **In fact, her appearance and purpose are awfully similar to that of the Jorōgumo of Japanese mythology. *In the Realistic version, the bones of the Spider witch victims lay scattered on the ground throughout her realm. *In the Stylized Version, Spider Witch is the only boss you can trap after you 'killed' her physical form. *Presumably, Shandor must have stayed a few nights at the Sedgewick with the Board of Trustees and the Chairman, and must have met the Spider Witch when she was dead or alive, who then helped him activate the third node of the Mandala. *It is safe to hypothesize that the Webbed Fiends encountered in the second trip to the Sedgewick just may be the transmogrified spirits of her victims still under her twisted influence. *She resembles a witch called the Beldam from the 2009 stop motion movie adaptation of Neil Gaiman's book, Coraline. *Spider Witch looks very much like Spiderlegs, an evil entity from The Real Ghostbusters episode The Ransom of Greenspud. *During the first mission in the Sedgewick while tracking down Slimer, pass by room 1221 and if you look through your Ecto Goggle at it you can see a spectral spider on the door. It also puts off high PKE readings. This is absent in the Stylized version. *In the Realistic version, she appears as an attractive young woman. In the Stylized version, her human form appears older and heavier set, while her transmogrified form seems to be based on the realistic one. *In What in Samhain Just Happened?!, the Spider Witch appears in the mirror above the four Ghostbusters on the Cover RI variant. WhatInSamhainJustHappenedIncentiveCover.jpg *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Issue #5, Spider Witch makes a cameo on a calendar in Ray's Occult Books next to the Portrait of G. Sedgewick. *On page two of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Spider Witch makes cameo with her male victim on the far right. Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Return to the Sedgewick Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Return to the Sedgewick IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #18 ****Gozer assumes form of Spider Witch **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***The Origins of Slimer Insight Editions *Tobin's Spirit Guide **Section I: Ghosts of New York ***Pages 14-15 References Gallery Concept Art Spiderwitch_The_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept-art Primary Canon Spiderwitchroomforshadow .png|Room 1221 SpiderWitch001.png|Spider Witch in Realistic Version in Elevator Scene SpiderwitchRV03.jpg|Close up on back, knife ready Spiderwitch.png|Close up SpiderWitchRV01.png|Boss battle SpiderWitchRV02.png|Boss battle SpiderwitchRV04.jpg|Defeated SpiderwitchRV05.jpg|Rookie and Egon are victorious Secondary Canon SpiderWitchinGBTVGSVIcon.png|Spider Witch bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) TransmogrifiedSpiderWitchinGBTVGSVIcon.png|Transmogrified Spider Witch bio photo SpiderWitchTVGSV03.jpg|As seen in cut scenes from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) SpiderWitchSV01.png| SpiderWitchSV02.png| SpiderWitchinGBTVGSVsc01.png|As seen in gameplay from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) SpiderWitchinGBTVGSVsc02.png| SpiderWitchinGBTVGSVsc03.png| SpiderWitchinGBTVGSVsc04.png| SpiderWitchinGBTVGSVsc05.png| SpiderWitchinGBTVGSVsc06.png| SpiderWitchinGBTVGSVsc07.png| SpiderWitchinGBTVGSVsc08.png| SpiderWitchinGBTVGSVsc09.png| SpiderWitchinGBTVGSVsc10.png| SpiderWitchinGBTVGSVsc11.png| SpiderWitchinGBTVGSVsc12.png| SpiderWitchinGBTVGSVsc13.png| SpiderWitchinGBTVGSVsc14.png| SpiderWitchinGBTVGSPVbio.png|Spider Witch bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) SpiderWitchSVP01.png|Spider Witch Icon during an encounter in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) SpiderWitchSVP02.png|Spider Witch attacking a Ghostbuster in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) SpiderWitchWhatInSamhainJustHappened.jpg|Cameo on What in Samhain Just Happened?! Cover RI RaysOccultWallIDW.jpg|Cameo on calendar in Ghostbusters Issue #5 SpiderWitchIDW2-1.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 SpiderWitchIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 SpiderWitchIDW02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 SpiderWitchIDW03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 SpiderWitchInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 14 of Tobin's Spirit Guide SpiderWitchInsight02.jpg|As seen on page 15 of Tobin's Spirit Guide TheChairmanIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "The Origins of Slimer" Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Cult of Gozer Category:Deity Category:Media Class 6 Category:Media Class 7 Category:IDW Characters Category:IE:TSG Characters Category:GBW Characters